


Sweet-Cheeks

by geezeebee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, PWP, Smut, i guess theres gonna be a plot, they don't know each other's names, yuta-centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezeebee/pseuds/geezeebee
Summary: "Your ass is fucking incredible.""I know but thanks."





	1. You Don't Know Me

**Author's Note:**

> I used to ship Jaeyong (bc let's be real NCT life in Seoul ep 6 is the reason I almost got a heart attack) Now I ship Jaeyong, Yutae, Taewin, basically anything with Taeyong.

“Your ass is fucking incredible.”

Yuta heard a charming low voice whispering into his right ear. The voice belonged to the sexy guy he had been eyeing all night. He could barely make out what the man said because of the loud music playing in the club.

“I know but thanks.” He felt the man turn him around by the hips so that they were now facing each other.

“Where did your friends go?”

“They left but I stayed here to hopefully get you to fuck me in the toilet stall. What took you so long?”

“You wanna fuck in the toilet stall? That’s nasty.”

Yuta felt the man put his hands lower until they were grabbing at his asscheeks. His breath hitched up as the man pulled Yuta closer, their crotches nearly touching.

“Well if I had left I would’ve douched for nothing.” Yuta said with a smirk.

Yuta grabbed the man’s muscular arms as the man brought his left hand to the back of Yuta’s head and moved forward. Yuta was falling deeper in the dark lustful eyes and the well-defined facial features of the man standing before him. It was like he was a beautiful statue come to life.

Their lips were soon connected and their lower halves slowly inching their way towards each other. The kiss was long and passionate with their tongues fighting for dominance. Eventually Yuta gave in and as a result he settled for moaning right into the man’s mouth.

After a few minutes of what Yuta’s best friend, Ten, would call violent kissing they were practically grinding in the middle of the dance floor. They both finally pulled back from the kiss and Yuta released his grip from the man’s arms.

“Do you still want to go fuck in the toilet or do you want me to call us a taxi?”

“I needed your cock inside me like two hours ago. Just fuck me in the bathroom.”

The man directed them out of the mass of people surrounding them while pushing Yuta forward with his right hand still sitting on Yuta’s ass. They made it to the men’s restroom without raising suspicion. The man opened all the stalls to check if anyone was there and chose the furthest one from the door. He went in first, Yuta second.

Yuta was facing the door quickly and the door to the stall was locked. He could only hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Hey, babe. Are you okay?” The man turned Yuta’s head to the side.

“Huh? I’m fine.”

“Okay, I was just asking because you didn’t answer my question. Do you have lube or are we doing this raw?”

“I have a small packet in my pocket.”

The man kissed Yuta’s cheek and grabbed the packet. Yuta placed his hands on the door of the stall when his pants were tugged down to his ankles.

“Did I tell you that you have the best ass in the world?”

Yuta smiled as two lube-coated fingers started circling his hole. The two fingers were pushed inside him and Yuta released a high pitched ‘oh’. The fingers were instantly being thrust in and out of him and his prostate was constantly being teased.

“This isn’t enough lube.” The man said with a concerned voice.

“It’s whatever, just fuck me already.”

The fingers gave a final push on Yuta’s prostate before they were pulled out. He heard a condom wrapper being opened and shortly after that the man’s cock was prodding at his hole. The man grunted as he pushed his entire length into Yuta.

The man pulled out of him and slammed back in before Yuta got used to the cock inside him. Yuta’s insides were on fire, his moans were getting out of control. He heard the door to the men’s restroom open and the man’s hand came to Yuta’s mouth in order to silence his loud moans. The thrusts became smaller, slower, and the man was sucking a hickey on Yuta’s shoulder. When they finally heard the door go again, the man placed his hand’s on Yuta’s hips.

“Are you ready?”

Yuta didn’t have time to answer before the man started fucking him at a brutal pace. Sounds of balls hitting Yuta’s asscheeks and Yuta’s ‘oh fucks’ filled the restroom.

“I’m gonna cum.” Yuta was a moaning mess, he was basically screaming so loud that the people across the street could hear what was going on inside the stall.

The man pushed his cock completely inside and grabbed Yuta’s cock. Yuta’s back was now flat against the man’s front. Yuta came all over the man’s hand and the stall door, moaning profanities.

“Suck me off.”

Yuta turned back around to face the man and kneeled down on his wobbly knees. He took the condom off and hungrily mouthed at the man’s cock. He started off sucking on the tip but moved on to sucking his balls and licking his cock from the base to the tip. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking like his life depended on it. Yuta was working his ass off to give this man the best blowjob of his life, just like the man had fucked him like no-one else had before.

“Shit. I’m close.”

Yuta sucked on the tip and used his hands on the shaft to finish the guy off. The man tried to pull out but Yuta was determined to swallow this man’s cum. Soft moans left the man’s lips as he came inside Yuta’s mouth.

After a moment of silence Yuta stood up and pulled his pants up, the man did the same.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” The man said, kissing Yuta again. “See you around, sweet-cheeks.” He gave a smirk that said he wasn’t talking about Yuta’s face, leaving the restroom shortly after.

Yuta went to the sink and washed his hands and fixed his hair. As he stepped out of the restroom he was met with an angry looking staff member.


	2. C'est La Vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? It's not a two-parter. It's a ?-parter. There is no schedule so don't bother me about it lmaoooo

Jaehyun woke up to 200+ messages along with a voice mail. _Who the hell leaves voicemails in 2017?_

“Help me, Jaehyun-ah. Call me.” The voicemail played his friend’s concerned voice, just like every other weekend. Jaehyun groaned out loud.

“Jaehyun-ah! What do I do? I met this guy last night and I think he’s the one.”

“Your incredibly confusing love life is not worth me not getting enough sleep. You’re always like this.”

“But this time it’s the real deal. I messed up big time yesterday, man! What if I never see him again?”

“What are you talking about? I have work to go to. I can’t just lay around the house for a whole day talking to you about your man-problems.”

“Okay, so I met this guy. He was really sexy and we had great chemistry. And you can’t believe how great he was at giving head. His lips-”

“Taeyong-hyung. I don’t need to hear the details. I get it. You got some ass and you think you’re in love. Just call him and ask him to go out again.”

“But I don’t even know his name. I left before I had the chance.” His friend cried out.

“So you’re telling me that he blew you and you don’t know his name?”

“He didn’t just blow me, we fucke-”

“Shut up hyung!” Jaehyun quickly cut Taeyong off to spare him from the gory details. “I don’t even want to know. If you don’t know his name then you shouldn’t have even called me because I can’t help you. How about you go to the same place tonight, maybe you’ll see him there.”

“You know I have a performance tonight. I can’t go. I’ll never see him again.” Taeyong’s disappointed voice came through the phone speaker but Jaehyun was too tired to even care. He was supposed to be leaving to his work in fifteen minutes, but despite waking up a while ago, his eyes still felt heavy. It was like an elephant was sitting on his eyelids. Taeyong-hyung’s newly found love would have to wait.

“You brought this on yourself hyung. See you after the performance. Bye.” He ended the call before Taeyong had a chance to continue babbling for an hour more.

Jaehyun looked at the wall of notifications on his phone and sighed loudly. Trying to get through the messages was a challenge in and of itself. He typed out a message back that said: “Let’s talk about it at work.”

-

“Can you believe it? He said we’ll talk about it at work! He used to care about me but now he’s an asshole.” Yuta opened his roommate’s door screaming. “Wake up Ten! Jaehyun is being mean again.”

“I’m tired. Go away.” Ten groaned and threw a pillow at Yuta. “I have a day off for once and you wake me up with that shit.”

“Fine. You don’t care about me either. I get it.” Yuta said, pretending he was hurt. He shut the door and stormed out to work.

He was already late so he had to go as fast as he could. It wasn’t a long walk to their workplace, normally it took about 15 minutes from Ten and his place. This time Yuta ran as long as he possibly could, which meant that he ran for one mile, then his feet started to hurt and he had to walk slower then ever before. _Thanks Jaehyun._

When he finally arrived, Jaehyun smirked at Yuta. “Late as always hyung.” He whispered as Yuta walked past him to get his uniform.

“And you’re talking to that same customer again. And I bet it’s not about our burgers.”

Jaehyun blushed a bit at that. “He just likes this place. It’s not wrong to eat good food.”

“Yeah, and it’s not bad for you to eat burgers every day. Our burgers are good but not that good. This place has only one thing he comes here for – and it’s you, Jaehyunnie.” Yuta said with a laugh.

To try and divert Yuta’s attention away from Jaehyun’s stalker-ish customer, he changed the topic. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh! So last night I was at a bar and I saw this super hot guy. I don’t know his name but you have to help me find him. Ten and Johnny said that they don’t remember anything but I know you can help me.”

“What? You don’t know his name and you think I can help you? No way hyung, you’re on your own.” Jaehyun couldn’t believe it. This was the second time today. _Why does this keep happening to me?_

-

Taeyong was getting ready for his crew’s dance performance. He put on his outfit and told his friends he was going to the bathroom before their stage. His mind was still filled with the man from last night, how good he felt and how the man knew exactly what Taeyong liked. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Taeyong would do anything to see this guy again.

He was about to enter the bathroom when something caught his eye. The man, or someone that looked very similar to the man was standing in line to the ticket booth. No – it had to be him, Taeyong would recognize that ass anywhere.

Taeyong confidently walked up to him. Right as the man got his ticket Taeyong grabbed his arm and started pulling him towards the bathroom. The man was obviously startled. His eyes were wide open but his legs kept moving. Taeyong opened the door to the bathroom and closed the door after the man.

“How are you here?” Taeyong asked.

“My… my friend has a perform- wait a second. I should be asking you the same thing!” The man exclaimed.

“My crew has a performance too.”

The man looked puzzled, confused. Mostly shocked to see the Taeyong here of all places. He opened his mouth to speak but Taeyong quickly shut him up with a kiss. Their tongues found each other once again and their bodies inched closer together. Taeyong broke the kiss to catch a breath and ask an important question he had been thinking about since last night.

“What’s your name?”

“Yuta.”

Taeyong kissed him again and slid his hands lower, pulling Yuta’s shirt up and touching his soft skin and hard abs. Yuta’s hands found Taeyong’s belt that was quickly opened.

“Sorry, this has to end short for now. I have to be on stage in five.” Taeyong said to Yuta, who was now focused on opening the buttons on the tight jeans Taeyong was wearing. Plus I have a hard-on that needs to settle down before the performance.

“I’ll be quick, I promise.” Yuta said as he pushed Taeyong against the sink and got down to his knees.

_Well, this is the fastest way to get rid of my boner. _Taeyong just couldn’t resist anymore. He placed his other hand on the sink while the other found it’s way to Yuta’s silky hair.

Yuta took that as a sign to continue, so he started working his magic. This time there was no teasing, no fooling around. It was all about getting Taeyong off as fast as he could. He made it his own personal game. Last night it took at least three minutes but now – he was going to set a new record.

It didn’t take very long before Taeyong was coming undone. All it took was Yuta placing his hands on Taeyong’s ass pulling him closer, taking all of him in his mouth so his nose was touching Taeyong’s pubic bone. It felt like a surprise to Taeyong himself, there was no warning before Yuta tasted the salty substance on his tongue.

“Goddamn, sweet-cheeks.”

Yuta felt proud of himself, getting to hear the same nickname was like a prize to him. His mouth kept working until Taeyong’s body jerked back and he pulled out.

“Stop, stop.” Taeyong breathed out. “I can’t afford to have another boner. And I hate to leave you hanging like this but I have to go.”

“It’s fine.”

“Wanna finish what we started after the show?” Taeyong grinned. He was more than happy to pay Yuta back.

Yuta smiled back, answering the question with a wink. Taeyong kissed him and walked out of the bathroom, disappearing once more into the crowd. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? IDK if I'm gonna make a part two. I was supposed to make this a one shot but I got lazy so maybe if I get inspired I will write the second part. This was also supposed to have a plot ooooops. BUT I'M NOT PROMISING ANYTHING! I'M SHIT AT PROMISES!


End file.
